Not All That's Left Behind
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: An OC fanfiction. OCs Derek and Alex. Soul Eater cast may or not be included according to reviews left by people. Alex has died at the blade of a kishin and Derek now must find the clues she left behind. Can he bring her back? Or will she find her own way to life? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Derek's POV**

"Alex, stay back!" Alex, my best friend since I can remember, was just about to jump into the fight that was being waged between me and a weapon turned kishin. **(A/N neither Derek (21) nor Alex (19) are students at the DWMA, and neither are a weapon or meister :P funny huh)**

"I can't leave you here to fight alone!" She yelled back, edging closer.

"Listen to me dammit! If you fight, you could get hurt or worse!" I put emphasis on worse.

"And what about you? I care about you, you know. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't care if I die!"

My eyes widened when she said that, but I didn't have time to ponder. She jumped ahead of me, tackling the kishin to the ground and stabbing him in the neck. She jumped back before he could counter attack and I came in as he started getting up, all the while laughing maniacally.

His neck wound was healing. "Crap! How do we kill him?" Alex said in shock, contemplating her next move, the same as me.

I gripped my Sinai blade tighter in my hands. _Crap…_

Without turning around to face Alex, I made a signal with my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod.

I charged forward at the kishin, his arm changing into a blade as I struck and we struggled between blades.

With a battle cry, Alex leaped over my head and sliced deep into the kishin's neck. The kishin fell and we both bombarded him with attacks while he was still down.

We both stopped panting. "Is-Is he dead? Is it finally over?" Alex breathed.

"I guess so.." I had sat down facing the other way.

**Alex's POV**

As I caught my breath, I asked Derek if it was finally over. The battle had left me in shock, so I asked just to make sure.

"I guess so.." Derek was sitting on the ground facing away from me. The kishin's body behind my a few feet.

The next is a blur. "_Mm, sweet girl, I'll have your soul for a meal._"

_Th-the kishin! _He had come up beside me, whispering into my ear. My face took on a horrified expression. I felt something sharp, then wet and warm.

I looked down, and gasped at the horrid sight. There was the dark blade of the kishin, it's tip sticking out from my chest.

"D-Derek." His name came out as a whisper, I could barely hear it myself. But never the less, Derek had already stood up and had an expression on his face that could have easily matched mine.

The blade snatched itself from my body harshly as I fell to my knees, falling onto the cold ground I was sure to be my deathbed.

The scream, filled with agony, hatred, and maybe even, is it, love, cried out my name. "ALEX!"

**Derek's POV**

Alex's body fell to the ground, and it stayed there. Blood leaking all over the area. "ALEX!"

I cried. My best friend was dying, or maybe already dead. I didn't even tell her how I felt..

My agony turned to hatred in a flash. My angry eyes flew to the kishin, and then all I saw was red. In the next few minutes the kishin is actually dead this time, the souls of the innocent floating into the air.

I didn't even know how I had done it. I just got so angry…

I ran to Alex. I found she was still breathing, just barely. Her eyes were open, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Every now and then coughing blood.

I turned her over on her back and put her head in my lap. I brushed the long pink hair out of her light red eyes. Tears went down my cheeks as I stared at her face.

Her eyes flickered, and she looked at me. I smiled at her through my tears, she could see me, although she didn't move or speak besides her gasps and the shaking of her body.

Her mouth started opening and closing, a little bit of her soft voice whispering out. "I- I-" She was interrupted by some more coughing. A cried more. The blood was filling her lungs, which meant she wouldn't be able to breathe, or speak.

But she kept trying, right until her last breath, where she died in my arms. Her blue soul slowly came out of her body and she stopped moving, not even shaking anymore.

I cried as I watched it float into the night sky, right by the sadistic looking moon, with blood coming through it's teeth.

I looked back to her face, at her now vacant eyes. The face that would no longer smile, or laugh, or cry, or… anything.

I gently closed her eyelids, I made her look somehow peaceful, even with all the blood. I thought about what she was trying to say before she died, how she would never have her dying wishes carried out because she wasn't able to speak her final words… or so I thought.

**A/N I think the first chapter came out great! What do _you_ think? Review/comments please!**

**Derek: Why does my best friend die? You're so cruel to me…**

**Edward Elric: Don't worry, you can join me and my brother on our quest for the Philosopher's Stone! It's said that it can even bring people back to life from the dead!**

**Kolinopolis: What the hell? Ed? You're not even in this story! This isn't a crossover! I'll tell you what though, I'll make a crossover for you and Soul Eater some other time.**

**Alphonse: You really mean it?**

**Kolinopolis: Of course. Now review! And come back for the next chapter or you can go torture Ed with milk!**

**Ed: What the hell?! No way! I hate milk!**

**Winry: Darn it Ed! It's good for you!**

**Ed: No! It's like drinking puke!**

**Winry: You baby! *throws a wrench at his head***

**Kolinoplis: Come back soon! Next chapter: Under The Cherry Blossom Tree!**


	2. Note about poll

Hey there! Sorry about this ^^; It's not a chapter.

I want the people to see this to go to my profile page and see a poll about what story I should update first. As in, I'm a little busy with ideas and want you guys to vote which one I should work on first. But don't worry, I _will_ update all of them, just the one with the most votes will get updated first and so on from there.

You are allowed to vote twice. Please hurry! ^^

Also, this note will be taken down when the poll closes.

Thank you for your patience,

~Jawzy


End file.
